Mean
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: Hey! Just a little One-Shot About how people are mean to Willow(: - R&R! SORRY IF IT SUCKS!


**Hey everyone! I got this Idea from Listening to the Song Mean by Taylor Swift xDD It suck's really Badly but I really wanted to write A Willow Fanfic xDD (Even though this is just A One-Shot/Song-Fic) xDD**

**ENJOY!**

**OH & IF YOU SEEN THIS FANFIC BEFORE IT'S 'CAUSE OF MY OTHER ACCOUNT (INSANELYSPRINKLEPANCAKES) GOT HACKED AND DELETED IT! SO YEAH! ASK IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or The song Mean by Taylor Swift!**

* * *

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

14 year old Willow Jenks skipped down the narrow path outside. Her ginger hair bouncing in her two piggy tail's she she sang a happy little tune. A group of rude and nasty, popular girl's snickered evily as they tripped poor girl.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud as her book's scattered across the pathway. Everyone started to laugh as she held her scrapped knee with tear's starting to form in her emerald green eye's.

"Weeping Willow" They taunted her as the tear's started to slip out of her eye's. They keeped on repating that taunting nickname. "Weeping Willow". Willow took a deep breath and gathered her book's.

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

As she was picked up her last book she caught the eye's of Jerome Clarke. Her heart melted when she relized he wasn't laughing. Rather looking at her with pity. But hey! That doesn't matter. Jerome Clarke was looking at her.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Her once sad and hurt face was replaced by a more happier, carefree look, as If she was saying "Your not going to break me" She had a confedent smile on her face as she held her head high, not going to give them the satifaction of her pain.

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

2 short year's later Willow stood infront of her locker, day-dreaming about Jerome, Bunny's and kitten's. oh how she admired Jerome's silky blonde hair and his memorizing blue eye's. She was off in la la land when a girl slamed her locker's door causing Willow to jump in shock.

She placed her hand on her heart as it thumped loudly in her chest. "Oh Mia you scared me". She smiled at the girl while the other girl smiled sweetly before dumping her pop all over Willow. The whole crowd laughed as Mia said "Poor Weeping Willow with your dreadful red hair and ugly glasses. No one's ever gonna like let alone love you". Mia's sinster voice cut Willow like knive's. Her heart litterly broke into peice's as she quickly advoid all eye contact. Tear's slid of her face as she enter the girl's bathroom. She ran inside a stall and broke down.

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

Willow wiped her eye's and sat there for a moment. Surely them girl's were bullied. If not then why pick on her? She did nothing wrong to them. All she does is try to help. She wasn't classified ugly. Nor was she classified gergous. She was average. All she wanted to do was to fit in. The only way she could fit in was give her a one of a kind "Amber Millington" aproved makeover.

She quickly wiped her face off and ran out of the building. Determain to fit in better. Even though she was giving her self a makeover wasn't to or

ove to them girl's but to show them that she isn't going to hurt anyone like they did.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

She took off her huge glasses and replaced them with contact's. She brushed her wavy red/orange hair. She placed the sparkley headband on her head and smiled in aprover.

She quickly walked into the school building as everyone stopped and stared. Willow smiled like crazy as people wispered at her. She skipped down the hall to her locker where Mia stood infront of.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

"Weeping Willow" She asked confused. Willow smirked and said "It's Willow". Mia raised her eye-brow and said "What happen to you". Willow gave her a cheerful smile and said "Haven't you heard? I gave my self a little make over". She twiled her skirt some to show it.

Mia's jaw dropped as she said "Are you kidding me". Willow shook her head and gasped loudly "What? Do I look bad".

The whole school stood there quitely, waiting to see what will happen next. "N-no-o" The girl stuttered out. Willow smiled at the girl and wiggled her finger's goodbye. She skipped off but right before she heard Jerome said "That is no way Weeping Willow". His mate Alfie replied with "Oh but It is".

Willow giggled and began to skip again. She sang began to quitely sing a song "Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is Mean".

* * *

**Well that Sucked xDD ANYWHOOOO! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! Willow might Seem OOC but I'm so Sorry! I'm still trying to Channel my Iner Willow-ness xDD Oh I'm Such a Weirdo xDD**

**If you want me to do more Willow One-Shot's or Song-Fic's just tell Me! xDD**

**Oh & This Is one Sided Jillow (Willow & Jerome) xDD I think There ADORABLE! (SORRY JARA FAN'S xDD) ANYWHOOOOOOO!**

**Please be Nice! This Is my First HOA Song-Fic xDD**

**Bye Lovie's xDD**

**ShatterHearts(:**


End file.
